Armies of One
"Armies of One" is the sixth episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the sixtheenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on February 14, 2014. The episode was written by John Romano and directed by Babak Najafi. Plot Incidents from Jason's past catch up with him, so Lucas proposes a deal that may save his life; with Carrie gone, Deva and Gordon's lives are in disarray; and Rebecca learns a serious lesson about allegiance. Synopsis At The Forge, Lucas produces Jason Hood's new ID. A well-dressed Brit named Quentin arrives looking for Jason and the money Jason supposedly owes. Sugar takes out one of Quentin's men with a shotgun from behind the bar, and Lucas and Quentin trade blows. After Quentin runs out of the bar, Lucas turns his attention to questioning Jason. Back in Oregon, Jason stole $62,000 from Quentin's boss, a man named Brantley, when he thought Brantley was going to have him killed. Lucas decides to help Jason yet again for the sake of the young man's deceased father. Alex Longshadow visits Proctor at the Savoy club looking for help: George Hunter wants to take over as chief and he has enough votes to do so. He asks Proctor to "convince" the members of the Kinaho Tribal Council to vote for Alex instead. Proctor agrees to assist the man he now refers to as his partner, though it still irks both of them. When Alex leaves, Proctor tells Rebecca he wants the casino business because it's the only legitimate legacy he can leave when he's gone. Sugar gives a statement to the sheriff's department explaining the crime scene at his bar. A concerned Siobhan checks in on Lucas, but Brock is curious as to why this type of thing keeps happening to their sheriff. The next day, he pokes around Lucas's apartment and finds a picture of the Hopewells. Brock meets with Gordon to show him what he's found, sending Gordon further into his drinking and depression. Lucas finds Quentin waiting for him outside the Cadi, feeding boozy bread to the birds. Quentin feels a kinship with Lucas over their shared fates as men of violence, but thinking Lucas is Jason's father, he knows he'll never give up his son. Lucas offers him $50,000, plus the $62,000 Jason owes, to say he found Jason dead. Quentin takes the deal, but goes after Jason at his motel room anyway. Quentin drives out of town with Jason in the trunk of his car. He finds Lucas standing in the middle of the road out of town, armed and waiting for him. They approach each other respectfully, then trade blows violently, matching each other at every turn. Their fight spills into oncoming traffic, and Lucas manages to hold Quentin upright as a semi-trailer jackknifes on top of them, lifting Quentin's head clean off his body. A relieved and grateful Jason stops by The Forge one last time and finds Rebecca there. He brings her back to his hotel room, and as they're having sex, a horrified Rebecca sees her uncle Kai and Burton enter the room. Burton strangles Jason with a garrote as Proctor tells his niece, "You're either with me, or you're not." Job shows up at The Forge with the diamonds he was supposed to fence. He puts one on an anvil and smashes it with a hammer. Lucas realizes he spent 15 years in prison for stealing a handful of glass. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job (credit only) *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit (credit only) Guest starring *''Andrew Howard'' as Quentin *''Harrison Thomas'' as Jason Hood *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Maya Gilbert'' as Juliet *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell Co-starring *''Sheena Zadeh'' as Daria *''Linds Edwards'' as Clover *''Nick Madrick'' as a Hunter *''Kieran Gallagher'' as a Hunter *''Bobby Jordan'' as a Hunter *''Bob Fisher'' as a Driving Instructor *''Madeline Chloe Taylor'' as Jennifer *''Jordan McDempsey'' as Jennifer's Friend *''Dane Northcutt'' as Adam Cast Notes Notes *Although the Cinemax website lists the title of this episode as "Firekeeper", the Blu-Ray and DVD menus and their cover inlets list the episode under the title of "Armies of One". References Preview Category:Episodes Category:Season 2